


In Bed with the Enemy

by Aurae



Series: Star Wars Drabbles Collection [28]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasizing, Hate, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Revenge, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/pseuds/Aurae
Summary: Hux strokes his hateboner. Literally.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/His Own Hand, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Leia Organa
Series: Star Wars Drabbles Collection [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/692424
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	In Bed with the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



> …because I ended up losing that bet. ;-) I hope you enjoy your prize!

Aaahhh, that’d felt good. So. Fucking. _Good._ The ultimate adrenaline high. Pushing the SEND button on the encrypted channel had practically made him cream his pants.

Fortunately, passing top-secret intelligence to the Resistance was a… _sensitive_ affair. Utmost privacy was of utmost importance, so he wasn’t concerned that anyone would see him digging his swollen cock out right then and there.

He started stroking himself.

Furiously.

Fuuuuck, he was leaking precome, already close—what would His Supreme Muckity-Muck think if he knew that General Hux was in bed with the enemy? In bed with Ren’s _own mother_? His fist moved faster. Up and down, up and down…

He’d seen the old holos, of course. In her younger days, Princess Leia had been easy on the eyes. She’d’ve been nice on his cock too, no doubt. Tight, hot, and eager to please. Eager to please _him_. Armitage.

He imagined thrusting into her cunt, stretching her wide, making her take him, yeeesss, making her take aaaall of him, hammering at her cervix until she moaned, low and wanton. Yes, perfect. She was loving it, fucking loving it. He was making the high and mighty Resistance General Leia Organa his bitch.

“How you like _that_ , Ren…?!” he muttered. “We’re fucking, me and your mother, and you don’t even suspect…”

He rocked his hips forward into his fist, gritting his teeth as the tension built and built and built. His lips curled into a snarl; he was almost ready, almost ready now to explode. He’d seed her, seed the very same womb that had birthed—

He doubled over, the intensity of the climax a blaster bolt to the gut. And when he began to ejaculate, he pretended the durasteel plate decking he was painting with his come had Ren’s pathetic, ugly face on it.


End file.
